<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy by meg_renX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203885">Needy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_renX/pseuds/meg_renX'>meg_renX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Slapping, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, paterson is soft and hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_renX/pseuds/meg_renX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each morning is the same, yet it is not. This morning however, it is different. And the same. Your favourite person in the whole world treats you with the most gentle hands and heart ever. But he also treats you with the most harsh hands. You love them both. You love him. You need him. So needy. </p><p>// Paterson morning sex one-shot because I can't help myself. // </p><p>I'm shit with tags, so sorry if I didn't put enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paterson (Paterson) &amp; You, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up restless, stirring in the small bed that you shared with your most favourite person. He was absent of course, having already gotten up for work, kissing your forehead softly and stroking your cheek before leaving the bed. You always felt his lips on your skin, even if you were more than half asleep.</p><p>You seldom ever woke up with him, what with it always being much too early for you, even though he never woke up at the same time. His silver wristwatch would read a different time each morning he rose and each morning he'd shower you with different affections.</p><p>A routine, yet nothing was ever the same.</p><p>This morning <em>was</em> different though. You had woken up briefly when he left the bed, the sheets going cold, the weight on the bed shifting. You stayed still as he bent to kiss your forehead, his lips lingering for a few sweet seconds before he pulled away, caressing your cheek and stroking it with his thumb.</p><p>When you heard him grab his work uniform from the chair near the bed and go into the bathroom you opened your eyes. The sun was streaming in through the semi-transparent curtains you had made yourself for your bedroom. Cool-toned colours enveloped the room and the sunlight burned throughout it.</p><p>You lied in bed, moving around, trying to get comfortable enough to drift back off to sleep. But this morning you couldn't. There was a heat pooling in your lower belly, a fluttering that was engulfing your inner thighs.</p><p>You felt extremely needy.</p><p>You rolled on your side, squeezing your thighs together and clenching your cunt, trying to ease the pressure that was building steadily. You checked the time: 4:44am. You sighed. Your mind felt sleepy still, but your body was screaming at you to get up.</p><p>Your body won.</p><p>You sat up, hearing the distant sound of cereal clanking against a glass bowl as he poured his breakfast. You lazily threw your hair up in a messy bun and shucked the covers off of your legs. You shivered and your nipples hardened, poking through the thin black silk nightgown you always wore to bed.</p><p>You got up and grabbed your fluffy black and white housecoat and draped it over your shoulders. Tiptoeing your way through the hallway towards the kitchen, you heard him mumbling to himself. You smiled, and you sighed as the sound of his voice elicited a physical response from you.</p><p>Something so mundane: a voice. Yet so powerful in the sense that it could control your soul in so many different ways. In so many dark and mysterious, yet wonderful and curious ways. </p><p>The pressure radiating from your cunt was undeniable now, pulsating at a steady rhythm in time with your heartbeat as you got closer to the kitchen. You came from around the corner, seeing him sitting at the small peninsula in your small kitchen, eating his cheerios and holding a small box of matches. A tiny blue box held perfectly in his thick fingers. He held it so delicately and it made you sigh.</p><p>He is such a delicate and affectionate person. Someone who loves and cares with all of his being. All of his soul.</p><p>He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, it clung to his muscles beautifully, outlining his perfect body. The blue uniform shirt sat on the peninsula next to him, folded neatly, waiting to be put on his strong frame.</p><p>You watched him from around the corner as he spoke quietly, "To burst into flame / Lighting, perhaps the cigarette of the woman you love..."</p><p>You stepped into the kitchen then, giggling, "Oh, you know I don't smoke Paterson," he looked up and smiled, "but those are lovely words."</p><p>You watched as his eyes followed your stride, the surprised, puppy-dog expression on his face slowly disappearing as you neared him. You leaned over the peninsula in front of him, resting your elbows on the cool countertop. You followed his gaze as they drifted down your neck and to your chest, his eyes peeking through the opening of your housecoat. The excitement in your lower belly increased.</p><p>"Good morning sweetie," his eyes darkened as he found your gaze.</p><p>You sighed contently, smiling, "Good morning." You stood, rounding the counter you walked behind him, wrapping your arms around his broad frame, resting your chin on his shoulder.</p><p>You looked down at the box of matches, whispering into his ear, "It's such a pretty box isn't it? For something that could potentially cause so much destruction."</p><p>You felt him take a deep breath, it coming out shaky as he exhaled. You pushed into him more, feeling your breasts flatten against his back. He put the box down gently, so <em>so</em> gently.</p><p>"Yes it is, and sturdy too," he whispered back, his words breathless as you dragged your lips across his neck.</p><p>You kissed him softly, slowly. For someone who was so gentle and kind, Paterson hated nothing more than when you teased him. But, this morning, that is exactly what you wanted. You wanted to provoke him, because you knew what he would do to you.</p><p>You let out a weak moan, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "What time do you start today?"</p><p>Your hands travelled down his chest, rubbing large circles over his pecs. Your lips only leaving his neck to speak. You kissed and licked along his neck, feeling the familiar vein begin to pop out.</p><p>He swallowed hard, "6:00 o'clock today darling."</p><p>You glanced at the clock on the wall: 4:51am. Smiling against his skin you bit him gently and he let out a breathy moan.</p><p>You completely released him then, your arms and lips leaving his body and you made your way back towards the bedroom. You stopped at the edge of the counter, leaning back over towards Paterson you bent over and brought your face close to his. You brushed your nose against the side of his, nuzzling his face, kissing him without your lips touching. He leaned in towards you, trying to deepen your kiss, to connect your lips with his. But you pulled and walked away, turning at the corner, holding onto the wall as you looked back over your shoulder.</p><p>"Mmm okay, have an amazing day my sweet," you blew him a kiss and tilted your head back slightly, extending and exposing your neck.</p><p>You walked back to your bedroom. Standing at your side of the bed facing the window you untied your housecoat, letting it slowly slip off your shoulders as you heard him come into the bedroom. You let the housecoat drop to the floor and you carefully pulled the thin straps of your nightgown off your shoulders. You heard him taking off his belt and your heartbeat increased, the wetness now flooding from you. The airy fabric of your nightgown easily fell down your body, drifting down towards the floor.</p><p>You went to grab the covers to crawl back into bed, but Paterson grabbed your wrist. He spun you around and he lowered his face to yours. His eyes were black now, the sweet honeyed amber completely vacant.</p><p>You smirked, your eyes flitting down to see his dick rock hard in his cute little bus driver trousers. He grabbed your chin, bringing your gaze back up to his.</p><p>He licked his lips, chin quivering, "You think you can be a little tease and get away with it my darling?" His voice was as sweet as cinnamon, yet it held all of the spiciness with it.</p><p>His thumb traced your lower lip and your tongue snaked out to lick it.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>..." Paterson hissed, and he spun you around again.</p><p>You felt his erection grind on your bare ass, poking into your tender skin. He was so painfully hard already and it made you so <em>so</em> much more needy.</p><p>"Paterson, please..." You breathed out, moaning as his hands worked to bind your wrists with his belt.</p><p>He secured your wrists behind you back tightly, the metal buckle digging into your skin as you tried to move them around. Once he was satisfied with your binds, one of his hands came around and grabbed your throat, squeezing lightly, gently. <em>So gently</em>. His other hand pushed your thighs apart, his fingers finding their way up and up.</p><p>The cool air hit the wetness that was coating your inner thighs and Paterson slicked his fingers along, collecting it.</p><p>His mouth was at your neck, kissing, licking, nipping delicately. His lips only leaving your skin to speak, "You're so wet for me, always so furiously wet, so stubbornly ready for this cock."</p><p>You moaned, trying to wiggle your hips back into his hand, but he pulled away. Trailing his wet fingers up your neck, leaving glistening lines in their wake. He brought them around to your mouth, his hand still clutching your neck he leaned in over your shoulder. He pried your mouth open with the fingers covered in your arousal and you closed your lips around them willingly.</p><p>You moaned at your taste, and even more so at your taste on him. You swirled your tongue around his fingers and bobbed your head forward to drive them deeper to your throat. Paterson sucked in a harsh breath and he bucked his hips into your ass. </p><p>The urgency that was radiating between the two of you was blazing. As if to say, even louder to the world, that he needed you as much as you needed him.</p><p><em>So needy</em>.</p><p>He pulled his fingers from your mouth, releasing your throat as well before pushing you onto the bed. You tried to get comfortable, but with your hands secured behind your back, your mobility was not great. You flattened out and waited, patiently.</p><p>He grunted and his hands grabbed your hips, squeezing hard as he hoisted your ass into the air. You arched your back and held your ass high in the air, while pressing your face further into the covers.</p><p>"So beautiful..." Paterson cooed as he caressed your ass cheek before slapping it harshly. You winced and bit your bottom lip.</p><p>You heard the rustling of his trousers coming off and your heart leapt with excitement. You wiggled your bum in the air and waited, impatiently.</p><p>He prodded the tip of his cock at your entrance, teasing you just as you had teased him. He rubbed slow aching circles along your folds, collecting and spreading the wetness that was dripping from you, now down your thighs and onto the bed sheets.</p><p>He started to push in, so agonizingly slow that you pouted and whimpered. Then you were stuffed full, Paterson sheathed fully into your pussy, balls deep. You grunted, the force of his thrust sending you forward on the bed slightly. He groaned and yanked your ass back onto his dick, holding you there for a few good seconds.</p><p>You felt him throb in you and you clenched in response.</p><p>He sucked in air through his teeth, "<em>Shit</em>, this pretty little cunt is always so fucking tight for me darling."</p><p>His words were his weapon, his ability to conjure such intoxicating sentences, those of which always completely mesmerized you. You moaned as he started thrusting slowly, and with each push he increased his speed and force.</p><p>One of his hands grappled at your messy bun, pulling it free as he clutched onto it, pulling it so hard your neck craned backwards, causing your back to arch even more. His other hand slapped your ass relentlessly.</p><p>"You see how much my- <em>fuuck</em>, my mind and body implode for you sweet thing, yet you seem to always find the <em>audacity</em> to tease the soul that does nothing but love you," he fucked down into you hard and fast, the pressure pooling into the bubble that will soon scream at you to be popped, to be released. </p><p>You cried out as he slapped you once more, his hand moving then to caress where he had just assaulted your tender skin. His touch felt fiery and icy simultaneously. Soothing, yet burning you still.  His fingers massaged your ass gently, his thumb collecting some of the wetness leaking from your pussy. </p><p>He slicked his thumb up from your pussy to your sweet pucker, swirling circles around it. Your body flinched, but relaxed as he continued to gently massage your other hole. </p><p>"You're taking this dick so well for me, I think you deserve to have both of your holes filled hmm?" He spoke softly, gently as he snapped his hips furiously into you. You tried your best to pop your hips up, to meet his thrusts and drive him deeper than he already was reaching. He was right and you nodded. </p><p>More. You needed more.</p><p><em>So needy</em>.</p><p>"I love you Paterson," you choked out between heavy breaths, sobs quietly escaping your lips as your cunt began to clench around his massive cock.</p><p>He slowly pushed his thumb in, it slipping in easily as you were relaxed and more than wet enough. You let out a deep breath as he fully inserted his thumb into your ass. Twisting it, he started to pump it in and out in time with his thrusts into your cunt and you cried out. You whimpered and wiggled, the feeling of being this full almost overwhelming you. <em>Almost</em>. </p><p>He pulled out suddenly and flipped you on your back, the belt buckle digging into your back. You winced, both from the pain and from the emptiness you were feeling. Thankfully, the latter was gratified as Paterson spread your legs and drove into you again. But this time in your other hole. Incredible fullness enveloped you as he held your hips up slightly, snapping his hips into you again and again.</p><p>New bruises coming to life over the faded ones from his fingers digging into your skin. He was breathing hard, harder than you, but you were struggling to catch your breath. He stole it every day, and every second that made it up.</p><p>Paterson, so methodological, ripping you apart and soldering you back together simultaneously.</p><p>He fucked your ass hard and deep, splitting you in half as one of his hands pawed at your breasts. His other hand found your cunt and he plunged two fingers inside. You clenched, feeling both his fingers and his cock stuff you full. </p><p>He choked out a breath as you clenched and he squeezed your nipple so roughly, slapping your tit even harder, "Fuck, this tight little ass was made for this dick wasn't it?"</p><p>You nodded, your lower body feeling aflame with the amount of sensations. </p><p>"This cunt is mine. This ass is mine. <em>You are mine</em>." </p><p>You nodded again and he moved his hand from your chest to caress your cheek. His other hand still ravaging your cunt, his dick destroying your ass.</p><p>Paterson, so gentle and kind. Yet so destructive and dominating. You loved it.</p><p>You loved him.</p><p>"I- ah! I love you so much Paterson, <em>please</em>..." You wanted him forever, wanted this forever.</p><p>With a sickening <em>pop!</em> Paterson pulled out from your ass, the relief and disappointment hitting you at the same time. Instantly he was back to fucking your cunt and he slammed in while his fingers were still in there. You cried out, feeling the stretch almost about to tear skin. He pulled his fingers out as it got to be too much for you to handle. He kept his palm situated on your lower belly and his thumb found your clit. Ghosting over it so lightly.</p><p>You yelped and he thrust especially hard and collided with your cervix. You screamed and wiggled your lower body. The pressure now travelling to engulf the rest of your body, your toes curled and your fingers scratched at your back. You thrashed around and your body begged to be popped, released, freed. Broken.</p><p>He chuckled, a dark sound escaping his perfect lips before they fell into a soft pout. You wanted to bite them, to suck on them and taste him on your lips. His pace never faltered, if anything he sped up, snapping harder in time with his thumb now swirling hard circles around your clit.</p><p>You inhaled and exhaled shakily, your entire body felt like it was being charged up just to be released moments later. Your brows furrowed and you bit your bottom lip furiously. Sweat dripped down your face and your hair stuck to your forehead.</p><p>"You're glowing my love," he cooed as he leaned on his elbow, his face now close to yours. His breath and words seeping into your ears and mouth, "There'll never be anyone like / you / How embarrassing."</p><p>Your eyes stayed focussed on his, you laboured your breathing with his and you rocked your body to the rhythm of his soul. Your favourite song, the sound of his sweet and short breaths, the dirty everythings he spat at you in the softest way.</p><p>Trillions of molecules working to connect the two of you, yet trillions of molecules work to keep you apart. Fabric, flesh, air, object. Nothing can keep the two of you apart. You need to be with him forever. Forever a part of him.</p><p>
  <em>So needy.</em>
</p><p>"You're mine forever. No one will ever have you like I have you darling," his words, though always beautiful, were now choppy and coming out in breathy spurts. He was close. And so were you. His fingers worked magic almost as effectively as his tongue, his mouth, and his words.</p><p>He lowered his face more and nestled his nose against yours. Only for a brief second before stealing a kiss so blatantly that it too stole your breath. As always. Not surprised.</p><p>You opened your mouth and soul for him and let him inhale your being. You wiggled and cried out, clenching harder now around him. You felt as if you might explode. Those trillions of molecules finally dissipating.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>... this perfect cunt is choking my cock. You're going to cum for me, aren't you?" He tightened the circles swirling on your clit, he snapped his hips in smaller, more direct movements.</p><p>"Yes, <em>pleeeease</em> make me cum," you whined, sounding like a child begging for what she wants. Your thighs burned from being held open for so long, but you needed this.</p><p>Paterson smirked, the creases beside his eyes deepening. He rolled his hips, up and down, fucking into you with a passion only such a meticulous man could ever hope to accomplish. Your walls still slowly closed, restricting his cock, crushing it, choking it out. You squeezed your thighs, and in doing so clenched hard.</p><p>Paterson choked out a sob, and he kissed you furiously. Mumbling softly against your lips,</p><p>"<em>So needy</em>,"</p><p>He flicked your clit once, twice, and the third time he shot you into oblivion,</p><p>"Cum for me my love."</p><p>Your mouth fell open against his, the air leaving your lungs being forced into his and vice versa.</p><p>You exploded, your arms thrashed violently behind your back, you could feel the red welts raising on your lower back from the belt buckle. You didn't care. Your legs spasmed and your toes curled, your thighs squeezed Paterson's hips as he continued rubbing softly on your overstimulated clit.</p><p>You imploded, the blood flying freely and unforgivingly through your body. Coursing through your ignited veins and spreading the heat from your centre towards every extremity you had. Your mind whirled and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Blackness and then brightness swept over your sight and you could feel angels.</p><p>Your angel.</p><p>Paterson slowed his movements for a second, before his hips jerked into you, both of his hands now placed delicately beside your head, attempting to hold his quivering body up.</p><p>You whispered to him, "Cum for <em>me</em>, my love."</p><p>He groaned and moaned and whined and sobbed, his eyes now fluttering shut as he pushed in deep one last time, your walls clenching around him just in time. You felt his dick throb inside of you, twitching as he released his load deep in your cunt. Your body pulsated with his, every single part of your separate beings, moved and connected in this moment. </p><p>"Fuck, I love you darling," his hips stayed pushed into your frame for a second, before he gently, so gently, pulled out and pushed back in. Riding out his high, carrying you with him.</p><p>"I'll need you forever," he collapsed on top of you, "in every dimension there is."</p><p><em>So needy</em>.</p><p>He checked his watch and you saw the time: 5:46am. It takes Paterson 11 minutes to walk to work, he'll be needing to leave now.</p><p>"Have a great day, I love you my sweet," you snuggle back into bed, naked and wet, but so happy. No longer needy.</p><p>"Bye darling, be ready for me when I get home tonight hmm?" He left the bedroom and you heard the front door shut.</p><p><em>So ready</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>